


Together

by Green



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, Implied Incest, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green
Summary: Stiles isn't a virgin or anything, but he hasn't been with two guys before, not at once. And definitely not the two stars of his wet dreams.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> My ongoing love for Steterek continues.

When Stiles announced to the pack that he was going out to get laid tonight, that he was horny and tired of being alone, he hadn't expected twin growls to sound out in the loft. He hadn't expected everyone _else_ to clear out like they'd been expecting it, either. And he really hadn't seen this coming — Peter and Derek both approaching him with their offers.

But he'd held it together while both werewolves told them they wanted him, that if he really wanted to have sex they were available.

"But… why?" Stiles asked. "And wait, are you asking me separately or… together?"

He suspected for awhile that there was something going on between Peter and Derek, despite the history there (or maybe because of it). Touches lingered a little longer than was normal between two dudes, even family members, even _werewolves_. Stiles fought with his brain over it for weeks, going back and forth: 'Am I crazy? Nah. Are they fucking? Naaaah. But maybe…'

Peter and Derek looked at each other when Stiles asked the question and just the way they communicated with each other without words was enough to make Stiles sure. Something was there. Something _is_ there.

"Whatever you want, sweetheart," Peter says, and for a minute Stiles forgets he asked a question.

Then he remembers. Together or separate. Stiles isn't a virgin or anything, but he hasn't been with two guys before, not at once. And definitely not the two stars of his wet dreams.

Stiles gets up from the couch and paces for a moment, then turns to face them head-on. "You mean it? You're not just fucking with me?"

Derek frowns. "You don't have to go to strangers for sex."

"We don't want that," Peter says, and the way he says it, a low growl, makes Stiles really look at this, try to see it from their perspective.

"Why, you jealous?" Stiles asks flippantly.

Derek nods and Peter's eyes flash bright blue. 

Stiles tilts his head. It's hard to believe. "Really?"

"We've been trying to find a way to talk to you about this. Approach you," Derek says.

Peter rolls his eyes. "Derek has. My idea was to just come out and ask, but he's been convinced that would spook you."

Stiles swallows hard. "You wanted to ask me to have sex with you?"

"Well, we were going to ask you on a date first," Derek asks.

Which is even harder to believe. Stiles looks back and forth between them. "A date?" he asks weakly.

Derek frowns and looks away. Peter puts a hand on his back and says, "Is that too much to ask, Stiles?"

"No, I just don't understand… why. Why would you _want_ to date me? You… you have each other, right? I'm not reading this wrong?"

Peter smiles. "Yes, when Derek and I repaired our relationship we cleared a few things up. I knew you would have it figured out. See, Derek? Smart."

"Are you okay with it?" Derek asks Stiles. He sounds anxious for the answer.

"I want you both to be happy," Stiles answers honestly. He has thought about it, since the first time the idea flitted across his mind. He doesn't care that they're related. "And you're both consenting adults here. Right?"

Peter smiles wider. "Yes, very much so."

Stiles nods. "Then I'm happy for you. I just… I don't see where I fit into that. Or how I could."

Derek looks at him then. "Come here, Stiles." It's not far to stand in front of them, but every step feels like it takes a year. He gets there, though, and Derek takes his hand. "We know you like us."

"I do," Stiles says slowly. He looks at Peter, too. "I like both of you. You're my friends… and I don't want to ruin that."

"You couldn't ever lose us," Peter says, voicing Stiles's fears.

"You can't promise that," Stiles says, his voice sounding smaller than he intended.

Peter looks at him sternly. "Maybe you haven't noticed, but we're werewolves. We're very… tenacious. Once we love something, we don't let go."

"Love is an awfully big word," Stiles whispers. It's how he feels, isn't it? But he never in a million years imagined it could be reciprocated.

"We don't use it lightly," Derek says, looking at Peter with a small frown. "But we were at least going to ask you out to eat or something first."

"Derek wanted to take things slow," Peter says. His eyes flash then, and he says, "But we needed to stop you tonight."

"If you liked us, why wouldn't you come to us?" Derek asks.

"Meaningless sex is a lot easier to deal with than having my heart broken over a rejection, or losing my friends, or-"

He's cut off when Peter pulls him into his arms. "But now that you know how we feel, what do you say?"

Stiles smiles, feeling giddy. He puts his hands on Peter's shoulders and searches his eyes once more, just to be sure. "Yes."

Derek comes up behind him, nuzzles the side of his neck. His hands settle at Stiles's hips and it's so much, it feels like _so much_ being in this position, safe and wanted, between the two men he needs more than anything.

He lets out a shuddering breath.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Peter asks him.

Stiles nods. "It's a lot to take in. I never thought… I never thought I could have this."

"But you want it?" Derek asks him. 

"If somebody doesn't kiss me, I'm going to cry or something, I swear to-"

Peter cuts him off, taking his mouth with his own, lips soft but insistent. By the time he pulls away again, Stiles is speechless. 

Derek has moved. Stiles doesn't know when, but now he's watching. Them. Watching Peter kiss him. Stiles still can't say anything, and Derek smiles. Then he moves in for his own kiss. 

"I'd say he does want this," Peter murmurs, though Stiles barely hears him. When the words finally register, after Derek's pulled away, Stiles nods quickly. 

"I do. I've… I've wanted this for so long, I just didn't think…" He didn't think he could have it.

"Why didn't you say something?" Derek asks, his lips softly brushing against Stiles's with every word.

Stiles shrugs. Licks his lips, chasing the taste of both of them. "I thought you'd laugh."

Derek frowns. "I'd never. _We_ would never."

Stiles looks back and forth between them. "I didn't know that."

"You're used to settling for so little, but we want to give you the world," Peter tells him.

Their kisses feel like the world right now, and he wants more of it. But then he remembers what brought all this on, the loneliness and the outright horny mood he'd been in, and he thinks. He thinks maybe he can have more than kisses.

"Does the world involve taking me to bed?" Stiles asks, braver than he thought he could be, but the looks in their eyes give him hope.

The family resemblance is uncanny when suddenly both Peter and Derek look at each other and slow smiles creep onto their faces. They turn to him then, as one. They don't have to say anything. Their eyes flash. They _want_ him, and suddenly Stiles realizes he has no idea what he's asking for but he's fully onboard anyway.

They start stripping him on the way to the bed, and by the time the backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed, he's only in socks and white briefs. It should make him feel self-conscious and awkward but they keep eyeing him like he's the sexiest thing they've ever seen.

"It's really unfair that you both still have your clothes on," Stiles tells them, and he gets those twin smiles again. They stand in front of him and strip out of their shirts. Their movements are so smooth and fluid it seems almost choreographed, but Stiles only has that thought for a moment before his brain decides to fixate on their muscles.

It's not like he's never seen them without their shirts before. He has. A lot. But there's a difference between surreptitious ogling and being _allowed_ to look. And to touch?

He reaches out and Derek comes closer. Stiles lays his hand on Derek's chest. Beneath his fingertips he feels the soft hair there, and his palm just barely fits in the valley of Derek's pecs. He drags his hand down, mesmerized, feeling skin and muscle, his breath getting caught in his throat.

But that's not all, because Peter's right beside him waiting patiently. He's not as hairy as Derek, not quite as ripped, but he's still _hot_. He's shaped differently. His neck… god. Stiles wants to climb up there and bite it.

"I wouldn't be against that," Peter says with a smile, and Stiles wonders how much of his inner musings have been out loud. He feels the heat of his blush in his cheeks. Peter reaches out and skims his fingertips over it, looking intrigued.

"I can't even with you two," Stiles says. "I don't know where to start."

Derek frowns a little, but Peter seems to understand him. He smiles. 

"I could suggest a few places," Peter says, but before Stiles can open his mouth to make a joke, he's leaning down and kissing him again. 

Somehow, Stiles ends up flat on his back with two very gorgeous and now-naked werewolves kissing and licking and nibbling at his skin. When did they lose their pants? Was underwear ever even in the equation? These questions float through Stiles's mind and then right back out again as completely irrelevant.

They kiss him like they can't get enough. Like they've been waiting just for this.

"Don't stop," Stiles manages to say between slow, drugging kisses and quick, hungry ones.

"Whatever would make you think we would?" Peter asks him, and Derek growls in agreement. 

"Never thought I could have this," Stiles tries to explain, but then he's caught off guard by someone cupping him through his underwear. He hisses in pleasure as his erection is squeezed and fondled.

"Can I take these off now?" Derek asks him.

"Please," Stiles says. Then, remembering, "My socks too. Don't wanna fuck in my socks."

Peter laughs softly and soon between them Stiles is completely bare.

He looks at them. They're eyeing him like he's dinner again, shooting a thrill through him. Stiles doesn't know who he should focus on. They both move over and around him, beside him, like predators, but he's never scared. He trusts them, knows they wouldn't use their strength against him. Well, maybe if he asked them to.

He's burning up. Not just from their collective body heat, but also from the banked fire of want inside him that's being tended and stoked into a steady blaze. He's always wanted them, but he's always tried to keep it low, controlled, all to himself. Now they're asking him to share his desire with them and he finds himself answering with moans and gasps. Soft pleas fall from his mouth as Derek and Peter touch him all over. 

"Please," he says to them, and they respond by giving him more. He doesn't even have to ask, they just seem to know what he wants. A hot mouth engulfs his cock and he looks down. Sees Peter's mischevious blue eyes glinting up at him. "Oh, god."

Derek strokes his hair. Kisses him. Nibbles his way across Stiles's jaw and down to his neck. Peter does something wicked with his tongue and a bit of suction and Stiles whines high in his throat. 

"I'm gonna come if you keep that up," Stiles manages to say, or at least tries to. 

"Yes, baby, come for us," Derek whispers in his ear. 

"Not yet, I wanna wait," Stiles says, but Peter isn't letting up and Derek chuckles and licks salt from his neck and Stiles is racing over the edge.

A few moments later, Peter licks his lips and says, "Did you think we'd only let you come once?"

Stiles hides his face with his arm and groans. They're going to kill him. 

He's going to love it.


End file.
